The Real Wonderland
by twistedred
Summary: What really happened in Wonderland that Disney didn't want you to know. The True and Evil tale of what became of precious, little Alice.
1. Prologue

_This Story Is Inspired By The Works Of Jeftoon01 Of Deviant _

_Hello all those who decided that this story was interesting, but I warn you - this is some serious shit. _

_Ok, so we all know the deal with Alice in Wonderland. She spirals down the rabbit hole, insane stuff goes down, and she wakes up in the end like the good people of Disney say she does. This is wrong. That never happened. Oh, she went down the rabbit hole, and there were bread-winged butterflies. But that innocent little girl never came back. Nor did she remain human…_

_So let me break it down for you: Disney got the beginning right - Alice did tumble down a hole in the ground, and she did get stuck in a house from eating candy that was obviously trouble. She followed that white rabbit, running through the upside down world with talking flowers and a caterpillar that smokes. And of course, she played flamingo croquet with the Queen. However, our tale will start from the trial. Alice is declared guilty by the Queen of Hearts, and the cards chased her through Wonderland. _

_And this is where the story starts…_


	2. DeathLife

Chapter 1 

What a different outlook I have. Watching the strange goings on in a world that is the complete inversion of what normal. Butterflies with bread for wings, the celebration of unbirthdays and talking doorknobs. But what a tale I have to tell all of you. The goings on that the general public believe is that everything turned out to be a dream created by the bored and highly imaginative mind of a sleeping little girl. But I beg to differ on that score; this is not what happened. I was an eye witness to the events, watched the heartbreak of an elder sister as she discovered the disappearance. The mourning of a family over the missing child, and the eventual acceptance of her never coming home. However, I knew the truth. Although I could not tell those around me of what occurred down the rabbit hole, I knew what became of the precious girl known as Alice.

I shall attempt to recall all of what occurred after the trial of Alice - it was distressing and disturbing. She was declared guilty, and began to be chased through the world known as Wonderland. And what a sight it was to behold! A small little girl in a blue dress and a white apron, running for her life from the insane beings of the land; a deck of cards, a mad-hatter chiming about a cup of tea. But the dominant figure being that of the Queen of Hearts, screaming, "Off with her head!" Alice reached the door which she first happened upon, with the locked doorknob. He protested as she attempted to battle with the lock, "Still locked, you know." She looked behind her. "But the Queen! I simply must get out." The crowd was approaching fast upon her as she pulled hard on the door, leading her to freedom from this insanity. The doorknob laughed and said, "Oh, but you are outside." Confused, Alice bent down and looked through the lock, only to see herself asleep on the grass of the park she had been visiting with her sister. She started to hammer on the door, shouting, "Alice, wake up! Please wake up Alice!"

Now this is where the confusion arises. Those who think this tale is for children have you believe that Alice did indeed succeed in waking up, safe and sound. However, this is not what happened. This, I fear, is the true account of poor Alice in Wonderland.

The doorknob laughed the insane cackle of a madman, as Alice attempted to wake herself up. "Wake up, Alice!" she screamed through the small lock, only to feel a sudden eerie silence for the first time in this mad place pressing down upon her. Slowly, she turned around, back against the door. She found herself completely surrounded by the Queen's card army, all armed with those damn painted roses, thorns and all aimed squarely at her heart. Alice felt her strength begin to leave her, and used the doorknob behind her for support.

The crowd parted slowly as the Red Queen moved slowly to the front, grinning evilly. "Time for justice, little one," she said calmly. Alice looked around the crowd for a friendly face, even the March Hare would have been welcome, but oddly all those that had seemed to extend her hospitality had suddenly disappeared. Quivering, she looked behind the Queen, to see her husband being held squarely by two cards, he himself worrying as to how his situation was going to pan out; he had seen what his wife could do, but never seen her as mad as she was with this small, helpless child, nor had he ever been taken hostage.

The Queen looked down upon Alice, then turned away, waving a hand. "Seize her, and bring her back to the court!" Suddenly hand upon hand was around Alice's arms and legs, lifting her and carrying her, running back through Wonderland. Sideways, she stole a glance at the Caterpillar that she had spoken to, however, he was coughing, spluttering, with smoke issuing from every part of him. Alice turned away, and the Queen ahead boomed, "Bring out the Guillotine!" Alice found herself wondering impatiently why it was that the Queen never spoke in a normal voice unless she wished to torture them and knew she was going to get her way. But alas, the thought was cut short, as the Cards placed Alice on the ground roughly, and departed.

Alice huffed, "Well I never," and stood up, dusting her hands in front of her, only to stop short in finding where she was. A roughly paved circular courtyard was her position, with a large viewing gallery above. Alice strained her eyes to see in surprise that there were in fact people up there. _More Cards she thought, as she spied one that had been painting the roses red who had managed to escape the wrath of his Queen. Reminding herself, she searched for her captor in the gallery, only to find her sitting majestically in a slightly lowered private gallery. The Queen grinned evilly, and it did not go unnoticed that the King of Hearts was not present with her, nor did he seem to be in the gallery at all. Alice understood immediately that there was not going to be anyone to stand up for her, and she no longer had any mushroom; she was completely alone, and was going to die. _

_The white rabbit that had started all this in the first place appeared within the courtyard, seemingly out of nowhere. He looked determined, but terrified. He knew his duty to the Queen, but just because he followed her orders did not mean that he too would not be punished for something absurd. He stopped by the Guillotine dominating the courtyard, and watched as understanding dawned on the child's face. He had never executed a child. But he looked up at the Queen who was leering greedily at Alice, and he knew to survive, her life would have to be taken. _

_Alice was hard against the wall now. She was feeling for some form of escape, but the walls were perfectly flat, each stone not even leaving a ridge where it met the next. She began to hyperventilate as two cards appeared out of the darkness behind the rabbit. Quick as lightening they were upon her, and roughly pulled her towards her death. Only then did her terror kick in her vocals, and Alice began to scream. All over Wonderland, creatures of all types turned their heads towards the sound. The flowers turned their petals down, whispering, "It's that weed! But now I do not think it was a weed, as it could not make such a sound of suffering." The dormouse, asleep on the tea table, awoke with a start, and hung his head in shame. But the one that felt the pain echoing across the land was the Cheshire Cat, as abruptly the sound of complete terror was cut off with a resonating thud, and all knew that the small alien child that had happened upon them was dead. Slowly, the cat made his way towards the hedge maze belonging to the Queen. _

_The Queen's designated Removal Cards had the job of disposing of the body, although, they were having difficulty, as one had hold of the arms, one the legs, and they had to balance the head on the stomach, and often the ball golden locks would fall off, and thus the process was slow. However, with careful manipulation, they managed to reach the centre of the maze. Here, they threw the body of the little girl and returned to the service of their Queen. _

_The body of Alice lay upon the mountain of creatures which had been declared guilty by the dreadful Queen, and the mist that death generates descended down upon the maze as night began to set in on Wonderland. The centre of the maze held the deepest concentration of haze, and it hide the terrible contents. Through this mist came skulked a purple haze of its own, and as it floated towards the mass of bodies, it took the form of the Cheshire Cat. He took his complete form just as he reached the side of what was once a little girl. For the first time in his existence, the cat's grin faded, and he hung his head, mourning the death of the child. _

_Suddenly the Cat looked up, his eyes fixed upon the child. He tilted his head slightly, as an idea sparked. He could still sense remaining life within the body's blood. There life was weak and unable to sustain itself, hence it was dying, but it was still there. The Cat's devious grin reappeared, his expression was void of anything other than ambition. Secretly, the Cheshire Cat had always been jealous of the Queen's power to command her decks of cards, and the terror that she instilled within all those whom resided in Wonderland. All he managed to do was confuse people with this constant popping in and out of visibility. The Cat wanted power over Wonderland, and this human life force that was barred from access was now openly able to be tapped into. The Cat had never wanted to be human himself, but he craved the respect that he believed that it automatically gave an individual. And now he had access to it. _

_Slowly, he gathered the child's head, carrying it by holding the hair in his teeth. He threw it so it was close to the bloodied base of the neck. The Cat automatically recoiled from the sight, but the life was continuing to diminish, so he had to work fast. After ripping the child's dress for thread, and hunting for a sharp stick, the Cat roughly sewed the head back onto the neck, and the body again was whole. But this exercise had caused more blood to spill, and there was only single sparks left. The Cat then smiled at the body of Alice, and he hazed himself, and delved into the chest of the corpse, and it rose and fell once, as if it had been electrocuted. The Cat slowly hazed out, but remained in his mist form, and looked down upon the body, and smiled maliciously. _

_The child that was once Alice, whom was beheaded by Wonderland's Queen of Hearts, and whose body was left to rot in the centre of the maze. This dead child's eyes opened, showing not the human eyes which had once been there, but complete purple stripped spheres, sharing the same pattern and colour as that of the Cheshire Cat. _


End file.
